HF Episode: 564 (9.6.12)
SCENE 1: DYLAN'S TOWNHOUSE. SHELIA IS WALKING DOWN THE STAIRS. SHELIA: Morning. DYLAN: Hey. SHELIA: Any word from Mark and Rosemary? DYLAN: Nope and there hasn't been anything on the news. I am starting to get worried. SHELIA: Dylan, they probaley don't wanna ruin the Labor Day thing for us. Don't worry. I am sure everything. DYLAN: I hope. Are you ready to go? SHELIA: Yep! (The cousins leave for the picnik) SCENE 2: MICHAEL AND WENDY'S HOUSE. JENNIFER AND SANDRA ARE TALKING IN A BEDROOM. SANDRA: Are you ready? JENNIFER: Mhm. SANDRA: Let's go. JENNIFER: Wait. SANDRA: What?? JENNIFER: Why haven't we heard anything from Rosemary? SANDRA: I don't know sweetie. JENNIFER: Ok, ok, whatever... SANDRA: Everything will be fine. I'm sure nobody shot anyone. They just wanted money. JENNIFER: K. Let's go. (They exit) SCENE 3: MICHELLE'S HOUSE. ANYSSA IS IN THE KITCHEN, MAKING FOOD FOR THE PICNIC. ANYSSA: You sure are in a good mood. MICHELLE: What's that supposed to mean? ANYSSA: You're smiling ear to ear! MICHELLE: Fine... Syndey is coming to the picnic. ANYSSA: Oh, cool! MICHELLE: Yeah. ANYSSA: So, do you have a crush on her? MICHELLE: No, no.. We're friends! ANYSSA: Sure! MICHELLE: ...with befiets. ANYSSA: Oh my god! (Anyssa and Michelle laugh) SCENE 4: ELEVATOR. ANDREW AND ALEXANDRA'S ELEVATOR MOVED TO THE TOP FLOOR. ALL NIGHT, THEY HAVE BEEN TALKING ABOUT THEIR LIFES. ALEXANDRA: I bet the hotel stuff hasn't even noticed we're stuck. ANDREW: I know right... Wow Alex... You have been throw so much. ALEXANDRA: You too!! ANDREW: I am actually I got stuck in this elevator. ALEXANDRA: Me too. I needed someone like you. (They both smile and lean foward and kiss) SCENE 5: HOTEL HALLWAY, WHERE ANDREW AND ALEXANDRA ARE STUCK IN AN ELEVATOR. AN OLD MAN IS IN STAND FOR AN ELEVATOR. SUDDENLY, JULIANNE CUTS INFRONT THE OLD MAN FOR THE ELEVATOR. OLD MAN: Excuse me? JULIANNE: Morning! I'm in a huge rush! Sorry! OLD MAN: Ummm.. I was hear first, young lady. JULIANNE: Please sir. I'm late for a meeting. The world owes me one. OLD MAN (under his breath): Someone ought to owe you something; a belt in the mouth! (The old man rolls his eyes, while Julianne starts looking on her phone) SCENE 6: MICHAEL AND WENDY'S TOWNHOUSE. MICHAEL: Everything ready, ladies? VIVIENNE: I think so. WENDY: How about this batch of lasagna? MICHAEL: I can smell it from here. Very well done. (Doorbell rings. Vivienne goes to answer it) VIVIENNE: Yes, may I help you? WOMAN: I am looking for a Sandra Harper. I was at her home, but her husband said she was here. VIVIENNE: Hang, on then. (Enter Sandra) SANDRA: I heard the door and I thought it.....Oh my God! Lorraine! VIVIENNE: You know her? SANDRA: Yes, Lorraine Bauerfeld is an old friend of mine. LORRAINE: I go by Lorraine Gerber now. Better than Lorraine Fleming. SANDRA: You and Callen divorced? LORRAINE: Yes, some years ago. SANDRA: How is Serena? LORRAINE: She is fine. We moved to Louisburg Square. The movers are moving things in as we speak. SANDRA: Well, I am sure you don't want to do any cooking tonight. Why don't you come with us to a picnic we're having at the commons? LORRAINE: That does sound tempting. I am for it. I will have to let Serena know. SANDRA: That is fine. LORRAINE (on phone): Honey, it's Mom. I will be at the Commons for a picnic with Sandra. If you are in the area, come on by, ok? Love you, honey. SANDRA: Shall we all go? Jennifer, we're ready. (Jennifer comes along with the rest, as they head down to the Commons on this lovely late summer afternoon.) SCENE 7: COLD STONE CREAMERY. Anyssa and Courtney are walking on their way to the nearby Commons for the picnic. COURTNEY: This was delicious, and very fat free. ANYSSA: Smoothies are my life, you know. COURTNEY: Who is she? ANYSSA: Seems like she needs some help. Maybe we can help her? COURTNEY (walking to her): Excuse me, Miss? Do you need some help? WOMAN: I am looking for the commons. I got a call from my mother to meet her there. ANYSSA: We're headed there ourselves. Walk with us. WOMAN: Thanks. Who are you? COURTNEY: I am Courtney Harrison; and this is my best friend Anyssa Forson. WOMAN: I am Serena. Serena Gerber. ANYSSA: Nice to meet you. SERENA: You're one of the Harper family, aren't you? ANYSSA: Guilty as charged. SERENA: My mother is a friend of your Aunt Sandra. ANYSSA: That is great. COURTNEY: Well, welcome aboard. (The three walk to the commons) Scene 8: THE COMMONS. Everyone is coming along. LORRAINE: Over here, darling. SERENA: Hi, Mom. TAYLOR: Hello there. My name is Taylor Addison. LORRAINE: Lorraine Gerber. SANDRA: What is going on, Taylor? TAYLOR: I got a chance to operate a franchise for Barnes and Noble. (Enter Nicholas) NICHOLAS: That is great. Here in Boston? TAYLOR (sadly): No, it's not here in Boston. It's in Westchester County, New York. NICHOLAS: When? TAYLOR: As soon as possible. The offer is on a time limit, and I sold the bookstore to get the down payment for the franchise. NICHOLAS: What about us? TAYLOR: I know you're hurt, Nick, and I feel really lousy for telling you this on the spur of the moment, but I tried to let you know. (Up comes Jacqueline) JACQUELINE: Are you sure? What about Ashlyn? TAYLOR: Ashlyn moved back to Maine. NICHOLAS: When?! TAYLOR: A few weeks ago. Not to mention Adam and Aaron. NICHOLAS: When did THEY leave? And Where?! (Enter Sheila and Allen) SHEILA: Nicholas, they left a few weeks ago. They went home to Pennsylvania. Adam's mother in Philadelphia had a major stroke. They took an apartment in Philly for them to be close by the hospital. NICHOLAS: Who's going to watch Nicky? ALLEN: Sheila and I can help watch the baby. It's not that big an issue for us. SHEILA: And when I go to work at the Fashion House, we have a day care center. Christina said she would help watch Nicky. (Enter Christina) CHRISTINA: I would be glad to help with watching him. NICHOLAS (relenting): All right, everyone, I know you're trying to help. I will be glad to have someone watch the baby. Good luck Taylor. (Taylor and NIcholas have one last embrace, and then she heads to her car and prepares to move out of the house.) SCENE 9: Hotel hallway. The elevator door opens. BUT there is no elevator there! Julianne, on her phone and not paying attetion, starts to walk in! OLD MAN: Ma'ma!! (Julianne falls down the elevator shaft) JULIANNE: AHHHHHH! OLD MAN: Can you hear me, sweetheart? (The scene switches to Julianne laying at the end of the elevator shaft) JULIANNE: U..ughhh.... (Then the old man sees a elevator coming down!) OLD MAN: (whishpering to himself): Holy shit that elevator will squish her! SCENE TEN: Commons. Dylan is sitting by himself. Tears are streaming down his face, as he deeply misses Barry. Unbeknownst to him, he catches the whiff of Barry's familiar cologne. Barry comes up next to the man he loves more than life itself. BARRY: I couldn't be in Washington. Dad understood, and so did Mom. DYLAN: BARRY! (he starts to cry) BARRY: Oh, sweetie, I couldn't bear to be away from you. I love you with all my heart. DYLAN: But your family.... BARRY: They understand, baby. Mom and Dad told Uncle Merrill and Aunt Sally. They all send their love. They wanted to see my brother, Matt. DYLAN: I remember Matt. He really didn't approve of us being friends, did he? BARRY: No, but what does it matter to him? It doesn't signify what he wants. DYLAN: You're right, sweetie. What matters is that we're together now, and that is the ONLY thing that matters. BARRY: I love you, sweetheart. DYLAN: And I love you, Baby. You're the piece of the puzzle that completes me. BARRY: Your Aunt Viv's lasagna smells good! DYLAN: Shall we go and eat, babe? BARRY: Yes. (Barry and Dylan go to the main area, where the family greets Barry.) Category:Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila